


The ballad of ya boi trashman

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [11]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks decides to do some business alone





	The ballad of ya boi trashman

Stealing a trash truck was really easy, Aleks wondered why nobody was doing it more. Okay maybe the reason was because that kind of vehicle was easier to spot if someone was actually looking for it, but it wasn’t the case right now.

The sun is almost down, everyone seems to rush to the beach and that’s a good choice really, a sweet fresh wind from the sea is always welcome.

Aleks is alone tonight, everyone else plan to chill in clubs, at the theater or at home, but he declined all of that. Tonight, he wants to be a bit more professionnal and even if he really enjoys the chaotic way of the cow crew, he also likes some fine work by himself.

He stops at a red light and plays a bit with the dusty air freshener with his gloved hands. He knows that if the others hear of his little solo activities, they’ll be a bit mad. Or at least Brett will be mad, because in case something goes wrong, he has no real back-up but that part is even more thrilling to him, the only way to succes is his own abilities.

Anyways, he has everything needed : an old cap, nice gloves, his favorite karambit, a mace gun, another (real) gun, a silencer and a roll of trash bags. Oh and the awful frowning paper mache mask he made in his kitchen one sleepless night.

Of course he has a mask just for the crew, they all have, even the ones not going on the field a lot. They even have a sort of weird familly picture with the masks in a little frame on Brett’s desk. They update it every time someone joins, or quits…

Aleks stops the truck in a rich alley, cracks his neck and pockets his weapons, the mask is safe inside his jacket for now, the cap will be enough. His plan is simple but has to be perfect. He walks a little down the road, a paper in his hand like he’s searching for a specific adress. He stops at the good one, and makes a shy smile while going for the doorbell.

The man who answers is taller than him, everything about him tells money, his hair, clothes and attitude. The man is a corrupt politician of the city, and this house is his second one, not on the public radar. Some crews around here support him, the cow crew doesn’t, but they never planned to do anything about him.

“What do you want, kid ?  
\- Uh..Hi sir, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m from the trash service, they told me to come here.  
\- I know nothing about it.”

The guy is ready to close the door, but Aleks is still playing his card with a stressed and embarassed voice.

“But, you are Mister Lepain, right ? I mean the paper says that and…”

Aleks looks really embarassed, mumbling about how his boss insisted and that he can’t come back with empty hands, he’s working after hours right now. The man takes the paper and frowns, he has no glasses and Aleks knows he has trouble reading, so he takes a step and just so he is in the house. One hand pointing an obscure line on the paper, and the other grabbing his gun.

“I mean, I’m here to take out the trash.” his tone changed, he is smug, but not too much yet. Nobody from the street can see what’s going on, not that there were anybody in the first place. He kicks the door shut and the man now realizes his numerous mistakes.

“So, douchecanoe, let’s go in the garage.”

The man does as told, and the paper falls on the immaculate floor. The walk to the garage is quick, it’s merely a door away in the house and Aleks appreciates the luxurious car just a second before firing the gun. Thanks god for the silencer.

The guy falls dead and Aleks wonders if his plan wasn’t a bit too complicated. He wanted to put the man in trash bags and get him in the truck, but why for when he’s dead anyways ? Oh yeah, the memes (or symbolism, really, you choose your reason), the man was a trash and got killed by a trash man.

He quickly decides that it’s not worth the sweat and is glad he’s wearing black clothes so the blood can’t be seen. He even keeps the mask he wanted to leave here as a signature. No, the man doesn’t deserve that. Plus, it’s more frustrating to find somebody who killed a politician without having the reason.

Aleks walks back, leaving the paper with nothing important on it but instruction safety of how to handle dangerous trash. He plays the guy who is sorry while going out the front door, like the man is still inside and telling him to fuck off. He walks towards the trash truck and drives it back to where he stole it. Everything seems too easy but it doesn’t worry him.

The night is still fresh, and he asks himself if he’s ready for fun or if he wants to go home. He checks his phone and a dozen of texts all in caps welcomes him. Seems like something went wrong in the club and James is now really mad and on a rampage, in a car, in a pursuit against two assholes somewhere and Trevor is pleading for help. Well, nothing unusual.

Aleks hops in his second (awfully mediocre) car, he has everything needed : an old cap, nice gloves, his favorite karambit, a mace gun, another (real) gun minus one bullet, a silencer and a roll of trash bags. Oh and the awful frowning paper mache mask he made in his kitchen one sleepless night. 

History repeats itself, uh ? He smiles while calling Trevor, the young member of the crew will be mad because the music blasts, but hey, he’s the one asking for help.

“Oh hey Trevor boi, where you at ?”

Tonight might be better than expected.


End file.
